


Control

by Anonymous



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Control Issues, Headspace, M/M, Mild Kink, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dan is stressed and turns to Kyle to be an anchor to ease his anxiety. Kyle is eager to help because he gets as much out of it as Dan, if not more.
Relationships: Kyle Simmons/Dan Smith
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Control

Dan was getting antsy during the interview. 

It had been a long and trying day. 

A long ride to the festival. 

A slew of different things that had gone wrong and needed correcting. 

And not that it was Dan’s role to solve all the problems, they had people for that now, but Dan still felt like he needed to have a say in things. 

Dan felt Kyle’s eyes on him as he shifted again and he wondered if they could have a moment after the interview. 

Catching Kyle’s eyes, Dan found his answer. Dan followed Kyle closely behind after telling the interviewer "Cheers." 

Their arrangement had become part of their friendship mainly by accident. 

One night while Dan was overly anxious and feeling like his body was crawling out of his skin, Kyle had pressed his hand on to the back of Dan’s neck and it calmed him quickly. 

Kyle, ever the curious bloke, wondered why it worked so well with Dan. 

During the next bout of anxiety, Kyle pushed it a bit harder and had Dan face a wall as he applied pressure to the back of his neck. 

Dan’s body instantly responded and Dan told him later that he felt like he blacked out a bit. 

Kyle researched the effect and came across some very curious websites. 

Addressing his idea was Dan had been tricky. If Dan did not agree, it might have been the end of their relationship. The end of Kyle’s role in the band. 

Dan, thankfully, agreed to try. 

He wanted that feeling of calm that went through him as he had Kyle’s hand on his neck and his face toward the wall. 

The feeling of not being in control. Not needing to be in control because of giving up that feeling to someone he trusted with it. 

As time went on, it progressed more and more. 

Dan found that he could focus more of his attention on the band and their career if he gave up a bit of his personal control to Kyle. 

Kyle loved that he could provide this “service” to Dan. 

But it was not only for selfless reasons. 

Yes, it allowed them to have a career in music without Dan completely losing his head.

But, it also gave Kyle confidence and a sense of control. Dan put all his trust in him when they did this.

“Let me see.” Kyle had closed the door to the abandoned room. It likely was a spare for artists or storage. Either way, it was only Dan and Kyle there and Kyle could do what was needed to ease Dan. At least temporarily. “Go on now.” 

Dan unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pressing down the jeans and his tight pants to mid thigh, he felt the air hit his skin. Raising up his shirt so Kyle could see better, he stood perfectly still and waited for direction. 

Kyle lowered his eyes and had to smile at Dan’s perfect posture. Dan was an eager participant and loved to please Kyle. Dan hardly ever needed serious correcting. 

“It looks good.” Kyle lowered his hand and moved around the plastic device holding Dan’s penis and balls. It was snug but loose enough that it was not causing any irritation. “We will clean you tonight. When was the last time you were stimulated for release?” 

Dan knew that Kyle knew the answer to his question but that Dan liked to answer it for him. 

On average, Kyle stimulated his prostate once a week to release some of the pressure. Normally the cage stayed on, but if Dan requested, Kyle would remove it and Dan could grow hard with a proper orgasm. 

Since they began this, Dan had only requested that twice. Otherwise, he preferred Kyle massaging his prostate while Dan rested over Kyle’s thighs. 

Or while Dan arched his back on his knees while Kyle’s long fingers pressed against him. 

“Seven days ago.” Dan kept his top up and away from Kyle’s inspection of the device on him. Dan had worn it for the past two months. Before that, he had another one but it didn’t work as well. It had allowed him to still get hard and this one was smaller. Giving more control to Kyle in the process. “Sir.” 

“My boy needs a night on his knees then.” Kyle pulled up Dan’s pants and jeans with both of his hands. Tucking Dan in with care, he zipped him up and secured the button. “You can move your top back down. Very good inspection. I will reward you later.” 

“Thank you.” Dan felt himself react to the praise and he smiled to himself. Kyle was good in this role. “Can I have a kiss?” 

“Good job asking for what you need. Just one though.” Kyle moved in closer and kissed Dan’s mouth, licking his tongue across Dan’s upper lip as he pulled away. “We have a show and then we can play some more.” 

The show went well. Dan felt himself calm down knowing that Kyle was going to take care of him later. 

Dan took a quick shower following the show, but he knew a proper bath was in his future so he did not spend too much time cleaning himself. Just enough to get the sweat off. 

Kyle opened their hotel room with the key and promptly told Dan to remove his clothes and go to the toilet to draw a bath. 

Kyle was going to attend to a few things and then join Dan in a few minutes. 

Dan waited on the edge of the tub for Kyle with his legs pressed tight together. He wanted a bit of pressure on the cage and sitting like that was his trick to getting some. Kyle did not allow him to touch himself without permission. 

“Good boy. Listening so well.” Kyle smiled at him as he walked into the room. He had changed his clothes and wore joggers with a loose shirt. “Ready to get in?” 

“Yes.” Dan waited for his cue and then moved into the tub. His tall frame made bathes a bit more complicated but this hotel had a larger tub. And the water was a calming temperature. “Are you going to wash me?” 

“Yes.” Kyle smiled, taking off his shirt and sitting on his knees near the tub. Dan had put a thick towel there to provide cushion for him. “I love making my boy clean.” 

Dan opened his legs automatically and watched as Kyle put the soap on the hand towel.

Kyle took care washing every part of Dan’s skin, even between his toes and behind his ears. Kyle eased his worries away with each gentle stroke of the cloth. Dan felt his eyes closing toward the end because it was so nice and relaxing. At least until Kyle's hand went toward the cage.

Kyle took extra care gently washing around the cage before telling Dan to turn around and get on his knees. 

Kyle washed Dan’s bum and paid special attention to his hole. It had been a while since Dan had slept with a plug in and he needed help opening up. 

Reaching for the bottle of lube he brought with him, Kyle coated his fingers and pressed two of them against the pink flesh. Dan pushed back against him and his two fingers went in easily. 

“Good boy. Taking my fingers so nicely.” Kyle moved in a bit more and then moved them out. Dan wasn’t all the way open, but it would do for now. Kyle smirked as he heard Dan protest the fingers being removed but he was proud that Dan did not say anything about them. “Okay, up you go. Let’s get you toweled off and dry.” 

Dan pulled the drain and stood to face Kyle. This was part of the routine as well and Dan knew to stay in the tub until Kyle got most of the water off. 

Again, waiting until the end to give attention to his penis, Kyle made sure the device was dry and the skin underneath it was dry before allowing Dan to get out of the tub. Kyle gave his a kiss on the forehead as he took away the towel. 

“Go wait on the bed. I am going to clean up a bit and meet you there.” Kyle smiled at him as Dan walked around him. Right as Dan was walking out of the room, Kyle added, “Present for me.” 

Dan nodded his head and walked the rest of the way to the bed. Kyle did not need to tell him, because Dan knew the routine, but Kyle likely knew that Dan wanted the instruction tonight. 

It had been a stressful few weeks and giving control to Kyle allowed Dan to get out of his head. 

Even if he knew that to do, Kyle telling him to do it enforced that Kyle was in control of him. 

Kyle had put down the towel on the bed and a small plate. Kyle had seen it on some website and it stuck. Dan needed to get most of his cum on the plate and Kyle would give him extra attention afterward. 

Dan saw his dummy and plug next to the towel. The dummy was a random find in a shop and was perfect because it was adult size. And strong enough for Dan to get the right pressure with sucking on it. 

If he did well and got most of it on the plate, Kyle was going to allow him the plug and the dummy to sleep with. 

Dan keened and moved himself onto the bed. Resting on his knees and forearms, he pressed his bum out and felt the air of the room hit him as his cheeks spread. 

Kyle smiled and palmed himself as he walked into the bedroom area and found that Dan had listened as well as he did. 

Kyle knew setting out the two extra items would give Dan even more motivation. 

“Good boy. Did you see your reward for being so good?” Kyle walked closer to the bed and released his hand from himself. Dan told him “yes” quickly because he was always suppose to answer honestly and then held his breath as Kyle licked up Dan’s exposed hole. “My boy is so clean now. You taste so good.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” Dan felt the shiver go through him but he held his posture. Kyle could only continue if he stayed still. “I really want my dummy and plug to sleep with. I will be good for you.” 

“I know you will, baby.” Kyle licked around Dan’s hole, putting more pressure on his tongue against Dan’s rim. Dan knew enough to press out against him and Kyle’s tongue went in. “My boy is doing so good for me. I love your taste.” 

“Thank you.” Dan’s voice was strained but he kept still. Kyle kissed around his rim a few more times and then the cold air of the room hit the wetness Kyle created. Before Dan could sound his complaint, not that it would help but it would make him feel better, Kyle’s fingers were back and pushing into him. Dan focused on that instead. 

“Oh, my boy likes my fingers almost as much as my tongue.” Kyle pressed his two fingers in and felt Dan’s warmth suck them in further. Moving them, Kyle felt that raised bump and gave a firm press against it. Dan bucked his hips back and Kyle heard the first whine of the night. “Tell me, baby. Tell me. Go on.” 

“Please, more.” Dan pressed his hips back and spread his knees more. The plate was underneath him better and he wanted to hold this position. The cage was feeling tighter and Dan knew that it would be one of those nights that he came quickly. He was already dripping onto the plate from Kyle's attention. “I love your fingers, Sir.” 

“My boy does so well telling me what he needs.” Kyle moved his fingers out slowly and reached for more lube. He never wanted to hurt Dan and he wanted to get as much in as possible before the plug anyway. “Oh, baby, give me a few seconds to make you wetter. I know you like it when it is easy for me to play with your sweet hole.” 

“Your hole, Sir.” Dan whined again as he felt Kyle’s fingers enter back in. Pressing his hips back to greet them, Dan whined again. “It is your hole to play with. Not mine.” 

“What a clever boy.” Kyle moved his hand into his joggers and held himself with his free hand. Dan’s words were making him hard and he wondered if he should fuck Dan tonight. 

Dan liked it but it would make a mess and Dan likely wanted to hit his target to get his rewards. 

Maybe tomorrow morning, once Dan slept with the plug in all night. Kyle would wake Dan up by moving it out and moving into him to wake him up. 

Squeezing himself harder, Kyle pushed his fingers against Dan’s prostate and listened to him whine more. 

Dan had been instructed to whine because Kyle liked to hear it. It gave him more pleasure to hear than a moan. 

“Tell me.” Kyle rubbed and massaged against the bump. “Anytime you want to cum, baby. You do what you need. I love to watch you get pleasure and cum.” 

Dan pressed his hips back and moved them in small circles to get the right effect. Listening to Kyle’s praise, Dan felt himself start to cum and positioned himself over the plate as best as he could. 

“Good boy.” Kyle held his fingers still and watched as Dan shot cum after cum onto the plate. The cage allowed him to aim better, but it still missed at times and hit the towel on the bed. Dan kept moving his hips in small circles as he cried out his pleasure. “That’s right. Get it all out for me.” 

Dan felt his chest explode and he stilled his hips. His arms and legs were shaking with it. He had likely shot twelve strings of cum and he felt his body start to protest the work. He wanted to sleep now. 

But first, Kyle would clean him and give him his rewards. 

“Look at that.” Kyle slowly let his fingers slip out of Dan’s hole. It was loose now and without Dan gripping down on them, they eased out smoothly. “Oh, you decorated my plate so well.” 

Dan beamed at the praise and he knew he was going to sleep well. Kyle was so good in this role. 

“My boy gets his plug first.” Kyle smiled as Dan let out a happy sound. His bum moved in a few small circles and Kyle had the urge to compare him to a puppy that was getting pets. 

Lining up the plug, Kyle pressed it in and watched as Dan pushed out against it. Soon, Dan’s hole swallowed the widest part and the muscles sucked it in. Dan squeezed around it and Kyle was impressed by Dan’s ability to move it like a dummy. 

“Oh, doesn’t that feel better?” Kyle kissed Dan’s bum on both sides of the plug. “Such a nice hole to be filled. You can keep that all night. In the morning, I will wake you up by removing it and fucking into you. Won’t that be nice?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Dan continued to move the muscles in his ass to mimic the effect of sucking on his dummy. His plug helped him get further into the headspace he needed. “Please give me your cock tomorrow.” 

“I will.” Kyle found the wipes and cleaned around Dan’s hole and then his penis. Most of the mess was on the plate and the towel, so he quickly was cleaned. “That’s a good job getting so clean. Go rest up on the bed. I will finish cleaning and join you.” 

“Sir, can I have my dummy?” Dan asked as he squeezed down on the plug from his new angle lying on his side. Kyle would join him soon and he wanted to koala himself against him. 

“Here, let Daddy do it.” Kyle reached for Dan’s dummy and put it in his mouth briefly to warm it as he crawled up on the bed. He wanted to give him a kiss before Dan was silenced. Pulling out the dummy from his mouth and giving him a kiss, Kyle grinned as Dan sucked Kyle's bottom lip as he pulled away. ""If you were not so sleepy from doing such a good job, I would let you suck on something else." 

"I won't be so sleepy tomorrow." Dan looked up at him with adorable sleepy eyes. He was falling under quickly. The plug always did it for him. Once the dummy was in his mouth and Kyle was hugging him, he would be gone. 

"Tomorrow I will fuck you. We can see if you can get me hard again after that." Kyle kissed Dan's forehead and rubbed the dummy against Dan’s lips. Dan eagerly opened his mouth and sucked it in, closing his lips around it. 

Dan wasted no time sucking on the dummy in his mouth and coordinating it with the plug in his ass. 

Dan closed his heavy eyelids and felt that calmness wash over him. The stress of the weeks leaving him. 

Nothing else existed in the room except the wonderful fullness in his bum and mouth. And Kyle. Dan let out another whine because Kyle was taking too long coming back to him.

Kyle turned off the lights and followed Dan into bed. Pulling Dan’s naked body against his clothed one, Kyle smiled into Dan’s hair. Kyle stroked Dan's hair as he whispered to his sleepy boy. “I am so proud of my clever boy. You did so well tonight. Suck on your rewards and we can have time tomorrow morning as well before you need to be big again.” 

Dan cooed into his dummy and pressed himself against Kyle’s chest. Kyle’s arms were tight around him and everything felt nice. Dan was aware but barely because the pleasant buzz of being under was taking him. Kyle's voice and hands on him felt wonderful in this state. Better than any tablet had to offer. 

Kyle felt Dan slipping under as he held him close. 

Kyle loved that he could do this for Dan. Kissing his forehead, Kyle kept the even pressure on his head and adjusted himself by moving his leg. There was no time for that now.

But, tomorrow he would get his reward as he woke Dan up with his hard cock pressed into his loose hole and Dan replacing his dummy for Kyle's cock later. Kyle would love it even more then.


End file.
